


They don't give a fuck about you like I do

by thepinktardis (Sept_Meules)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, I really like Mischa, Snow White AU, Will Graham - Freeform, Will is Hannibal's prize for his sacrifices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/thepinktardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunter did not kill Snow White. Why? She was his sister. </p><p>Where the dwarves were evil. </p>
            </blockquote>





	They don't give a fuck about you like I do

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pet by Circle.   
> No inspiration had entered my mind on my hero au for hannigram, this is my distraction from that and my algebra homework. 
> 
> What's a binary function?

Hannibal ran through the thick forest to find her. His quiver strapped to his back, his dagger flopping against his thigh. 

The Forest is dangerous.

Everyone knows that. 

Maybe except Snow White. 

She's very young and naïve. Childish and pure. She's an angel thrown from the heavens. And Hannibal's sweet baby sister Mischa. 

Hannibal and her lived in the castle, their family of royal decent. Unfortunately, their parents died before Mischa got to know them. And when Uncle Robertus was left as next in line for the throne, he married a princess. Who one day disappeared, and Hannibal went to find her since both were close, the woman being a surrogate mother figure to both child.  Devastated, Uncle Robertus found another wife in the form of a duchess from a neighbouring kingdom while Hannibal was searching for her. They were in love, and when Uncle Robertus died, the duchess showed her true colors and thus became wicked unto the whole kingdom. If only the world wasn't wicked enough...

That's how Mischa grew up. Her hair wasn't as golden as the day she was born because of being locked inside the palace. 

Hannibal entered the castle as an errand boy when he understood searching for Uncle Robertus' wife; young Hannibal did small tasks such as helping the cook, buying stocks from the market, all those small things. Until he became 18, he was discovered by the wicked queen's captain of the guards that he had a talent with the bow and arrow. Hence, he hunted for the queen's table. 

 

/"Hannibal!" The queen's voice rang through the hallway, "I want you to hunt someone for me."

The young man was already on the floor, knees folded on the carpet, courteous

"The castle's sweet darling," she said, her tone dripping with venom. "You are to hunt Snow White, and bring her heart to me."

"Yes, your highness." He muttered to his chest./

 

One shouldn't shout in the Forest, if the dwarves were to hear you they will hunt you down and make a feast of you. But Hannibal can take the risk, anything for his baby sister. 

"Mischa!" He hollered, shoving bush branches from his path. "Mischa!"

A scream responded, echoing not to far from where Hannibal is. 

He broke into a run, chasing against all oddsx that the dwarves had decided to sear her beautiful white skin. Or worse, decided to make a bride of her. 

His breaths were shortened into puffs, under him his feet were trying to keep him from stumbling upon the rocky path. 

There.

In the clearing, a small wooden house with all the lights aglow amidst the dark forest. 

Hannibal can hear the dwarves chanting, cackling. Even the knives glistening in the candlelight threatening to wound precious Snow White. 

The hunter is too close to stop, so instead he braces himself as his shoulder battered through the wooden door. 

Planks and splinters flew in all directions and Hannibal whipped out his bow and arrow and aimed at the dwarf he instantly saw: the one by Mischa's head. 

An arrow zipped pass, and another, and another. All seven of his arrows found their way on all the dwarves heads. 

As the last of the dwarves fell to the ground, Hannibal rushed to Mischa's side. 

He took her into his arms, cradling her to his chest. Hushing the hysterical child to comforting silence. 

"They w-wanted to touch me," she sobbed, "Th-they wanted to make me their b-bride." She stammered.

He rocked her back and forth. Cooing to her assurances that she was safe. 

Hannibal got her to be calm and carried her up from the floor, out of the house, out of the Forest, and back to the kingdom.

 

Donald Sutcliffe was busy wiping the tables of the empty saloon. A fight broke up when two men were debating who could have the saloon's whore for the night. The crowd became ballistic when the first punch broke up. Other patrons smashing bottles of rum and throwing tables over. It didn't take too long until some of the queen's guards entered the saloon to stop the brawl. 

Now Donald has to go mop the bloodstain on the wall opposite the front door in fear of customers coming in, as they might be terrified of the view. If only Matthew hadn't broken his arm when he dodged a punch...  
Cleaning services are given to Donald, the saloon's owner himself. 

Satisfied, he went to the other table and cleaned the barf with a rug. Two table's down, more to go. 

When he heard the door creaking open, he grumbled and shouted that the saloon was close for the night. He glanced up when he didn't here the door being slammed close. 

He gasped, "Hannibal?"

The hunter kicked the door behind him close as his arms were occupied with a sleeping girl. 

"Who's that?" He asked, craning his neck to see through Hannibal's cape which enveloped the girl from the mangy light of Donald's saloon. 

"I'll have a room for the night." Hannibal tells him. 

Donald quickly runs to the front desk and gives Hannibal the key to the room he always uses. 

Hannibal thanked him and carried the girl up the stairs, the key in his right hand concealed in the folds of the girl's skirt. 

"Who is she?" He called before the hunter's knee disappeared to the second floor. 

"My sister!" He exclaimed. 

 

Mischa woke up to cloth being wiped on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw a man squeezing the water into a bucket. 

When he saw that she was awake, she started, "Are you my saviour?"

The man smiles pitifully, "I'm afraid not, dear Snow White. Your saviour, he had gone back into the woods to get a dwarf's heart to give to the Queen, instead of yours."

Mischa was helped to sit up on the bed, "Then I ask you, kind sir, do you know who took me here?"

"It was the queen's hunter, you're brother."

 

All the dwarves were still on the floor, each an arrow on their eye when Hannibal got there. 

He moved to the one closest to him and kneeled by it. With his dagger in hand, he plunges the blade into the creature's abdomen. 

A delicate proceedure, gutting an animal. Opening a humanoid creature's chest cavity. He breaks the small ribs like twigs. And carves out the heart. 

 

"Where is Hannibal?" The queen screeches as she noticed the lack of presence in her court. "Where's is Snow White's heart?!"

Her highness' general came forth and bowed as he spoke, "No word had been given of the hunter's progress."

"Then find him!" She screeched, 

 

Hannibal's horse throdded into the castle gates, its master ignoring the greets and nods from others. Even more so on the curious looks of why Snow White is out of her room. 

"Why are we going back?" Mischa asked, turning her head to her brother. "You said we're going to someplace safe, why are we going back?"

Hannibal chose to ignore the tears threatening to fall from her face. He stirred his stead into the direction of the stables. "We are taking back what is rightfully ours."

 

The queen is not happy when she sees Hannibal in the halls, heading to the kitchen. Probably to get Snow White's heart in a silver platter. Well, that's the least he can do for the time he made her wait. 

Facing the general lagging behind her, "Chilton, go in after Hannibal and order the cook to make Snow White's heart into a dish. None of those soup stew." She told him, waving her hand to him flamboyantly, dismissing him to go after the hunter. 

He bowed, "Yes, my lady."

 

The cook clamped Hannibal on the shoulder proudly when Chilton skidded by the kitchen. The cook untied his apron and dumped it on the slab beside a cauldron and then left the hunter in the empty, vast kitchen. Alone. 

Chilton went straight to the queen's pavillion to report to her that the hunter had taken it upon himself to prepare her dish. 

 

"Mischa," Hannibal whispers, a silver platter in his hand covered with silverware. 

Mischa looked up from her place by the window. Face sombre and nostalgic. She faced him. 

"You will be walking with my pace, keeping distance. She believes that I have your heart. And I have garnished it for her highness. While I serve it to her, you will know what to do." Hannibal said that while he placed the platter on the seat and handing Mischa his dagger. 

She nods meekly. Just like telling a sheep to kill its mother. 

 

Hannibal padded across the throne room, the silver platter in his palm. His arrow and bow strung on his back. 

The throne room is silent as the hunter approached the queen. Following them with their grim eyes of dead curiosity and stiff posture. 

Before he could offer it to the queen he fell to bow down to her. 

The evil queen smiled ruefully. "At last." Then her face dropped into icy arrogance, "Bring it forth."

Hannibal opened the platter and a courtesan took it from him. The hunter walked up the short steps leading to the queen's throne and offered it to her. 

She watched the heart, garnished with spices that made it look delectable  
. She's been waiting to have Snow White killed ever since she laid her eyes on that disgusting brat. Now she has the proof of the kill served to her for her to enjoy. 

The evil queen ignored the knife and fork the cook offered, instead, she took it in her hands and gobbled it up messily like how she would have killed Snow White herself. 

Sucking her fingers clean, she glanced arrogantly at her court and opened her mouth. 

But pain struck her on her side, making her mouth fall in a silent gasp. She traced the source of it and sees a dagger impaled, protruding from her ribs. 

She grabbed its handle to pull out, but fell down from her throne as the hunter stood up shoved her from it. 

Heaving like a dying animal, the evil queen moaned in pain as she attempted to stand up. 

She sees the heel of a boot in her sight and a calloused hand dove to retrieve the crown that fell from her head. 

She hauls herself up and sees that Snow White taking her throne, looking up as the hunter placed the crown on her head. 

"You betrayed me." She whispers to Hannibal as stood firmly beside Mischa. "You betrayed me, how dare you?!" She screamed, and then hacked out blood. 

Hannibal stares at her with the coldest eyes that would have frozen hell all over. "You betrayed Uncle Robertus. You were not in line for the throne of our kingdom." He places a hand on Mischa's shoulder, "We are. We of noble bloodline. You were only taken in by your mother from bedding with someone not her bethrode. You are a bastard child, Duchess." He looks down at his sister, "As new queen, what judgement shall you pass?"

"Punishment only befitting of a witch."

The evil queen's eyes bulged in horror. As royal guards came and dragged her off the floor. 

"Burning on the stake. For witchcraftry for killing our late aunt, queen of our Uncle Robert. May the fire cleanse out the souls you murdered!" Mischa exclaimed, her dainty hand pointed out to command. 

The evil queen screamed as she was dragged across the throne room and out of the castle for good. 

Hannibal turns to the general. "Chilton, you are expelled from these halls. You may go."

Chilton knew better than to go against an order. And for a while glanced back at Snow White's radiance before he left the kingdom, a self-banishment. 

 

 

Three years after the evil queen died and the Lecter castle had been restored to its true bloodline, neighbouring kingdoms and countries came to have goods imported and exported. And if that wasn't it, they came to enjoy a party or two in the castle and see Snow White's beauty for themselves. 

"Brother mine," Mischa whispers so softly as she came in the stables where Hannibal was caring for his own horse "Who are our handsome guests?"

Hannibal smiles at her. It was rare for Mischa to describe any of their guests so lightly. She may have a keen sense of sight whilst Hannibal his smell. These guests may be people whom Hannibal must see for himself. 

"I believe they are from the island of the east. Great Britain."

Mischa's lips twisted upwards. "A new world."

 

Hannibal wore his royal attire when Mischa and he met with their royal guests. 

"Royal advisor and brother to the King,   Marchion Charles. And the King's son, Prince William!" The courtesan announces as two richly dressed men walked forward and bowed to Mischa and Hannibal. 

"Many greetings from our kingdom." Marchion Charles exclaims happily, taking Snow White's hand and kissing the back of it. 

Prince William merely stared. 

Hannibal may have usually called out for the impolite behaviour but there's something about the prince. Something /unique./

 

"The Marchion had offered that Prince Will and I be wedded to have stronger relations with a new western world." Mischa says as she walked into the stables the second time that week. 

Hannibal turns from feeding his own horse from a bucket. 

"I wish to not oblige with the Marchion's wishes." She says stubbornly as she leaned on a wooden keg. 

"Why not, sister dear?" He asked, putting the bucket down. 

Mischa gives him a tender grin, "I cannot help but notice how you were looking at charming Prince Will."

Hannibal looks up at her with a quizzical face. "I fail to understand what you imply."

She grins wider. ("L’amour est un oiseau rebelle.") She sang. 

Hannibal smiles, "Is it so?"

"It sure is, brother mine."

Hannibal only nods. He nearly misses giving the carrot into the horse's mouth. With a smile to himself, his mind ran in many ideas of how to get Prince Will for himself. 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I really like French, don't I?


End file.
